The Stage Door
by SimplyImagining
Summary: Living in New York her entire life; she's grown up to be very driven and confident. Working on Broadway since the age of 8; she's a triple threat of talent. Catching eyes and shy smiles across the street lead to something new. He's the perfect guy for her. But, there's a catch..
1. Across The Street

**The Stage Door**

Bright lights were shining, noise was coming from every direction, and yet the streets were empty. It was midnight in New York City, and it was time to go home. Being a Broadway actress was hard work, especially on Saturdays. Lots of tourists were visiting, and they had two shows on that day, instead of just one. Still, she completely adored her job. It was the career she wanted since she was practically a toddler, and she enjoyed every moment of it.

After changing out of her costume and wiping all the makeup off her face, she made her way out of the stage door, beginning to walk to her small, but elegant New York apartment. She loved her job greatly, but if she had to pick one aspect that annoyed her extremely, it was the ushers. The ticket ushers would wait outside the stage door after the show, laughing and making noise. They had no appreciation for the theater, even though they were a part of it in some way. "What losers," she thought. They were trashy and rude, smoking up the streets and not even bothering to recycle the leftover Playbills from the show. The lack of respect they had for their small, but important job sickened her.

There was another theater across the street; actors and orchestra pit members made their way out of their own stage door as well. She spotted a tall, handsome young man making his way out of the door. She never saw him before, which is probably why he caught her attention so quickly.

It was not like her to take sudden interest into other actors; she was the type of person to keep to herself, especially at this hour. But, there was something about him that struck her. Maybe it was the way he politely held the door for his fellow workers to walk through, or maybe it was because he was completely gorgeous! His eyes were like almonds, big and brown. It scared her how interested she was in this man she knew nothing about.

The next week, she continued with her routine, making her way out of the stage door. Oh no, there he was again, looking as charming as ever. She couldn't take it anymore. She had spotted him at that door every night since the week before.

"I'm a strong, independent woman. I have the right to go over there and see who this man is. That is what I'm going to do. Go over there right now, Lea" she thought to herself.

She finally shuffled across the street, nearly going on her tippy toes to tap his shoulder. She was a petite woman, while he was practically a giant. He was a very tall man. She liked tall men.

"Excuse me? Yes, hello, my name is Lea. You are?" she said nervously, which was quite odd to her, because she was never nervous.

"Hi, I'm Cory, nice to meet you. Can I help you with something?" The tall man stared her down in confusion, and yet kept a friendly face. Thankfully, he was in no hurry to leave.

After an hour of conversation at the stage door, a date was planned. She thanked herself for her conversation starter skills. She found out that he noticed her quickly as well the week before; they laughed over the coincidence. That night, she fell asleep with the biggest smile on her face. She may actually start something with the man she admired from a far.

She had her vacation from the show the next week and was extremely excited to see Cory in his own theater. She wanted to see this production for quite sometime, and it made her giggly inside to know that he would be on that stage as well. He seemed like a very hard working man, and that made her proud, even though they just met.

After changing into a lovely black dress with her hair all done, she made her way to the theater. As she excitedly walked down the line that was leading into the orchestra seating, she began to search her purse for the ticket.

"Hello, may I see your ticket please?" The tall, polite looking man said.


	2. Say What?

He was an _usher_. Seriously? Out of every job in the world, it had to be that one. She doesn't know how or when her strong dislike for that job began; maybe it started when they almost tripped her as she walked out of the theater. Or, maybe it was the constant reminder that they do not respect the arts; they want one thing, and that's money.

_Ugh. _There he goes, showing off that award winning smirk again. "What should I say?" she thought. After all, she's been standing in front of him with her ticket for the past twenty seconds! How _dare_ he deprive her of hearing the 'do-do!' from the ticket scanner; it was her favorite sound. As she handed him her ticket, she kept silent, pretending to be involved with something on her phone.

"How are you, Lea? I'm so glad you were able to make it." Why is he acting so friendly? Does he not realize the situation? It's because he's Canadian, isn't it.

After taking her ticket and playbill from him, she dramatically glanced away with a mumble, "You didn't say you were an usher. You said you were in the show."

The tall man watched her with innocent eyes, letting out a chuckle and reply, "Technically, I'm in the theater and I work here so...I am in the show!" He smiled goofily, giving her a nudge. Was he able to take _anything_ seriously? Does he realize who she is?

"You're an usher, Cory." With that simple sentence, she turned her head and headed down the aisle to her seat. As he rushed to follow her, he was soon stopped by expecting guests. She wanted nothing to do with an usher. They weren't her type. She dated men with common interests; the arts. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. That was that; it's done. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him...


	3. Judging You

She was avoiding him for the past two weeks, taking a different path in and out of the theater, rushing out of the stage door, and not letting anyone have a word with her until a safe distance away. Was she afraid of what would happen if they were to cross paths again? _Oh please, Lea Michele isn't afraid. _Cory Monteith is an usher, and not the guy for her. That's that.

"What- so, you're just going to never talk to me again?" _Crap. _Was she still near the theater? She barely realized; she was too busy talking to herself.

"Excuse me?" The star stated confidently, turning towards him a few feet away.

"You came to the see the show and the second you find out I'm an usher, you give me the biggest attitude. I'm sorry if that made you upset or offended you in some way, but it's my job. I can't really fix that. I just want to know why you're avoiding me." The tall man stared her down, with the same innocent eyes she melted to the first day she saw him.

She cleared her throat and replied clearly, "You could've told me that you were an usher. Obviously you knew that I'd assume you're an actor after telling me you're in the show."

"Yeah and how is that a bad thing?

The brunette watched him in disbelief silently for a moment before letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Well for one thing, it's a lie. You led me to believe something that isn't true."

"It got you interested, didn't it? Pretty sure you wouldn't even consider continuing the conversation if I flat out said I was an usher. Not that I'm embarrassed by my job, but you do seem the type who judges easily; no offence," the Canadian shrugged casually.

She huffed lightly at his comment, rolling her eyes, "You know what I'm judging about you right now? You definitely picked the best "career" for yourself, because you're exactly the definition of a typical usher." She started to wave her hands around in gesture as she continued, "You're a young guy who wants to have fun all the time, and probably has used the same phrase on every actress you've caught eyes with. Let me guess, you've played around with the ensemble? They always fall so easily," she mumbled with a bitter laugh.

The young man kept his eyes on her, but this time, the gentle face turned serious. "Wow. You are _really_ full of it," he mumbled as he bit the inside of his cheek for a moment. "May I judge _you_ now? It's only fair, right?" he smirked and started to wave his hands around like her. "New Yorker, definitely.. livin' the life, eh? Total workaholic and coffee addict. You have a driven, independent, attitude with a sniff of way too much pride," he glances around and points at a tall apartment. "You probably live in one of these nice apartments but in a more private area, like Brooklyn Heights or West Village," he tilts his head at her and continues. "You're definitely a wine drinker who _can_ party, but ends up at home with some sort of pet and on the demand reality TV. Am I right?"

She watched her in confusion, her face slowly turning shy and embarrassed. "Have you been stalking me," she mumbled slightly with humor.

"No, I just know the type. Just like how you know mine, apparently." He was completely serious. _I guess he didn't take everything as a joke, after all. _In that moment, she realized how genuine he was really being. In that same moment, he walked away and she felt something.


	4. Break Legs

Intermission was a time to relax; she had 15 minutes to cool down and refresh until pulling off an unbelievable second act as always. She loved what she did; Broadway and New York were her home and she couldn't be happier.

She recently treated herself to a MacBook and couldn't stop playing with it during intermission. She was never one to be a pro with technology, but she definitely still enjoyed it. After all, an actress needs to keep up with these types of things. The star quickly logged on to an Instant Messaging program where she hoped to speak with her best friend Jonathan, aka the person she turned to for anything and everything. Suddenly, a message popped up on her screen.

_CoryCanucks: Wow, I search your name for a second, and it immediately comes up. Guess Reality TV isn't your only addiction, huh._

Her eyes widened at the screen-name. She let out a groan and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help to smile.

_FunnyLea: So, I'm guessing you lied to me again.. you are actually stalking me._

_CoryCanucks: Momentarily thinking of you and trying out an Instant Messaging computer app actually._

_FunnyLea: You were momentarily thinking of someone who's a rude, selfish, bitch?_

_CoryCanucks: I never said that. Especially not in that way.._

_FunnyLea: I know, I'm being dramatic._

_CoryCanucks: You seem to always be dramatic. _

_FunnyLea: Making more assumptions, hmm.._

_CoryCanucks: Reminds me of someone.._

_FunnyLea: Hey! You're right, I'm sorry._

_CoryCanucks: Lea Michele is apologizing to the silly usher?_

_FunnyLea: You were implying it, weren't you._

_CoryCanucks: Implying what?_

_FunnyLea: That I'm a rude, selfish, bitch._

_CoryCanucks: I thought it wasn't very nice of you to treat me like that because of a job.. but no, I don't think that._

_FunnyLea: Okay. I believe you._

_CoryCanucks: Thanks. So, do you think I'm a manwhore?_

_FunnyLea: Yes._

_CoryCanucks: Lea!_

_FunnyLea: I'm kidding! Note the screen-name! But, I did think it at first, I cannot tell a lie._

_CoryCanucks: Sure, lol. I understand your viewpoint though, as ridiculous as it may seem. I know a few ushers who get around. I guarantee I'm not as bad._

_FunnyLea: As bad, hmm.._

_CoryCanucks: You can take that in any way you want. What are you doing?_

_FunnyLea: Intermission. I'm in a show remember. Aren't you as well?_

_CoryCanucks: It's my day off. Besides, aren't I just an usher, not in the show?_

_FunnyLea: Ok ok, I'm sorry.._

_CoryCanucks: Hah, I know. How was the first act? I'm guessing fabulous as usual?_

_FunnyLea: How did you know! You really good at this assumption thing.. have you ever seen the show?_

_CoryCanucks: Not yet. I don't see shows very often, besides my own. Why would I spend my day off in the theater as well.._

_FunnyLea: Totally get what you mean._

_CoryCanucks: I'm glad you do._

Her face softened as she watched the screen, beginning to type another reply as the stage manager comes in her dressing room, informing her she needs to go to the stage.

_FunnyLea: I gotta go! SHOWTIME!_

_ CoryCanucks: You've done this probably a million times, and yet you're so excited. Is it the coffee?.._

_ FunnyLea: I'll never stop loving it as cheesy as that sounds._

_ CoryCanucks: Super cheesy, but sweet at the same time. Break legs!_

_ FunnyLea: Ooh, I'm impressed! The usher knows terms..thank you!_

_ CoryCanucks: Gotta at least sound like I know what I'm doing. ;)_

_ FunnyLea: Definitely! You do a good job at it. I added you btw. To my friend list._

_ CoryCanucks: Accepted. I'll talk to you sometime? _

_ FunnyLea: If I'm not too busy! This was fun! Have a nice day off, Cory! _

She closed her laptop and rushed to the stage for the second act, creating multiple standing ovations like always. This time, the audience wasn't the only thing making her smile.


End file.
